Fasteners used in the manufacture of aircraft are exposed to stress, corrosive fluids and, potentially, to electrical current. Owing to these factors, polymeric sealants have been applied to aircraft fasteners. One rather elaborate method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,113, issued to P. J. Prichard on June 7, 1955. The method in this patent involves the deposition of a first rubber-like sealant layer over the fasteners followed by the application of a dome having a hole in it over the first layer of sealant. Excess sealant and air is said to exit the hole, whereupon another layer of sealant is applied. In actuality, unwante air was known to have been retained by this type of method.
Some methods involve the injection of sealant into a mold or into the space formed betweeen a dome and a fastener. Other methods require precise metering of sealant either around fasteners prior to dome placement, or into a dome before placement over fasteners. Such known prior art methods are either costly, impractical or inconsistent in the quality of the result. The present invention is addressed to overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art fastener sealing methods and products.